(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin composition having excellent heat resistance and impact resistance and a method for preparing the same. This composition of the present case can be widely utilized as materials for electrical and electronic machine parts, automobile parts and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Polyolefins are widely used for the manufacture of various molded articles because of their excellent moldability impact resistance, chemical resistance and water resistance, and because of being economical. However, the polyolefins have the drawback that they are poor in heat resistance and flame retardance, and for this reason, applications of these polyolefins are limited.
On the other hand, polyarylene sulfides are excellent in heat resistance, mechanical properties, dimensional stability and flame retardance, but they are poor in molability and impact resistance. Therefore, restriction is put on uses of these polyarylene sulfides at times.
If a better thermoplastic resin composition is obtained in which features of the polyolefin and the polyarylene sulfide can compensate for drawbacks of each, new applications will be expected.
However, the compatibility of the polyolefin with the polyarylene sulfide is extremely bad, since their chemical structures are different from each other.
Heretofore, examples of alloys comprising both the resins are scarcely known.
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 153343/1987, 153344/1987 and 153345/1987 disclose methods for blending, with a polyarylene sulfide, an olefin copolymer as an impact resistance improver containing essential components which are an .alpha.-olefin and an .alpha.,.beta.-unsaturated glycidyl ester, but these methods do not exert a satisfactory effect.
An object of the present invention is to heighten the compatibility of the polyolefin with the polyarylene sulfide with the intention of alloying them.